Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a memory device and a method of manufacturing the same, more particularly to a resistance switching memory device with TiON free and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Resistive random-access memory (RRAM or ReRAM) device is a non-volatile type of memory device. Resistive memories attract much attention due to its simple MIM (Metal-Insulator-Metal) structure and promising scalability. Different forms of ReRAM have been disclosed, based on different dielectric materials, spanning from perovskites to transition metal oxides to chalcogenides.
Resistance switching memory device, as the example of the transition metal oxide memory, is a group of two-terminal bistable memory devices that stores the data by different resistance levels. For example, a typical ReRAM device includes a W bottom electrode, a WSixOy memory and a TiN top electrode. In the conventional process, TiONx would be formed adjacent to the resistance switching layer (i.e. the memory layer) and has considerable effect on the switching characteristics of the device. It is desirable to develop and realize a resistance switching memory device with excellent structural reliability and electrical properties such as great stability of data storage.